


Like a Virgin

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Fem!Sam, Gen, Genderbending, No Sex, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Society, a bit cracky, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT from Tumblr user imtoopetewentztobehappy : sam and dean meeting their female parallels and Dean and fem!dean like fight alot cause they are both stubborn and it's the dragon episode and whn Dean suggests her not going she reveals she is not a virgin and sam has to tell him that is literally him and it's obvious she is not a virgin and fem!dean is taller than fem!sam which makes him feel inferior since sam is taller than him, it can end in them getting along somehow</p>
<p>Based off 6.12- Like a Virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> (Some of the dialogue is directly from the episode, just tweaked it a bit)
> 
> This is my first Supernatural Fic, please be gentle!

Dean Winchester had seen some strange things in his life. By this point, he’d seen angels, demons and any horror in between, but he’d never seen anything as strange as the pair of women that had barged into his motel room. 

“Ladies, normally I wouldn’t question two babes finding their way into our room, but this is a little bit weird even for me,” Dean began, looking the women up and down. They weren’t demons, or shifters, or anything else except human as far as he could tell. The shots of holy water, and cuts with a silver knife proved that. But what they claimed was weird. According to the tall one, they were female versions of the Winchesters, transported with the help of their friendly neighborhood angel, to track down a weapon capable of killing a dragon. 

“Are you sure these are the guys, Sammy?” the taller young woman sarcastically asked the brunette at her side.

The smaller woman looked up from her book and eyed him quizzically. “Yep. This is where Cas said they’d be. Just look at him, he has “jerk” written all over him,” she smirked. 

“Bitch,” the taller woman replied, ruffling her younger sister’s long brown hair. 

Dean turned to his brother, who seemed to find this hilarious. He was smiling, a smile that mirrored the brunette’s exactly. That was freaky. 

“Deana Winchester,” the blonde introduced herself, holding out her hand to her male counterpart. Dean took it gingerly, not sure what to expect. 

He would admit the girl looked like him, well, at least as much as a female could. She had brownish-blonde hair cropped into a pixie cut, brilliant green eyes and freckles spattering her cheekbones. She was dressed in flannel and denim, much like he always did, and if he wasn’t mistaken, she was even slightly bowlegged. That wasn’t the end of the weirdness though. Her sister, Sammy was the very picture of Sam, except for one thing: her height. 

Dean shook the woman’s hand firmly, almost surprised with the equally firm handshake she gave him back. 

“So let me get this straight. You’re me, except with girl parts, and that’s Sam?” he asked, pointing to the other young woman, still skeptical at the turn of events. 

“Yeah, genius. Although I thought you would be taller, seeing as I’m taller than Sammy,” Deana added meanly. 

Behind him, Sam snorted. Despite being six foot one, Dean was still sensitive about his height. It really didn’t take a lot when your little brother had three inches on you. 

The older hunter turned around. “Laugh it up over there, Gigantor,” he said. The two Sams were already whispering rapidly, journals exchanged, comparing their notes. The female Sam was so small compared to his brother, but as he looked at them, he could see how she made up for it. She exuded the same kind of presence the larger Sam did, just in a smaller package. 

Dean rubbed his temples and looked back at Deana. “So why are you here? Don’t you have your own monsters to fight?” 

“Like I told you before. We came to get something to kill a dragon. Turns out there’s only one of whatever it is and it’s here,” Deana said. 

“Got a dragon problem too? Seems to be an infestation,” Dean muttered. “Well, since it’s in our dimension, we’re using it first. Bobby gave me the name of a doctor who might know what and where it is.” 

Deana grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms over her ample chest. “Fine. Let’s get going.” 

“I don’t think so,” the freckled hunter answered. “You and your sister can stay here,. That lizard wants girls, not Sam and me.” 

“It wants virgins. I’m good,” she sneered back, ignoring the knowing smirk that painted the face of her sister. The smirk erupted into hearty peals of laughter that filled the dingy hotel room from top to bottom. 

“Why is that so funny?” Dean questioned his Sam, failing miserably to catch the joke.

“Dude, she’s literally the female you. Did you really think she was gonna be a virgin?” Sam explained, trying in vain not to laugh. “Look, Sammy and I will stay here and try to figure out where the nest is, and you and Deana go talk to the doctor. She isn’t exactly helpless.” He said, motioning to the curvaceous hunter beside him. 

Dean grumbled again, shooting a look at Deana, who didn’t even have the decency to blush. “Let’s go. We’re taking my car.”

~~~~

Dean didn’t like having strangers in his baby. They didn’t know how to behave. He’d lost count how many times he had had to remind Cas not to put his feet on the seats before he finally got it through his thick haloed skull. Having someone who respected Baby from the get go was a new experience. 

Deana nodded approvingly as she inspected the car, finally begrudgingly settling into the passenger’s seat. It was, after all, the version of the Impala that was Dean’s Baby, not hers. 

They hadn’t been driving long when she reached for the tape deck. The freckled hunter smacked her hand away.

“Hey! House rules. Driver picks the music-”

“Shotgun shuts her cakehole. I know. Same person, remember?” Deana finished his sentence. She fidgeted uncomfortably in the seat, the same way Dean knew he would be if their positions were switched. “Just pick something good,” she asked.

For the first time, Dean smirked, flicking through his tapes before popping one into the deck.

Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas blared out of the speakers. Deana made a face. 

“Turn it off!” she snapped. 

“What? You don’t like Kansas?” he replied, perplexed. He loved Kansas. 

“Nah. This song gives me the creeps. Can’t explain it,” she answered, perusing his other tapes. She found one that apparently met her standards and pushed it in. 

Led Zeppelin filled the car. Dean relaxed into his seat. Female him wasn’t too bad after all. 

“So, in your world, is everybody all flip-flopped or just us? Are Cas and Bobby women too?” he asked. Dean was genuinely curious. If he and Sam were women, who else was? 

It was Deana’s turn to smile. “Yep! We still call ‘em Bobby and Cas though.” 

The hunter laughed openly at the thought of Bobby as a woman. Big, burly Bobby with his flannel and trucker hat wearing make-up. Cas, on the other hand, wasn’t as laughable, even slightly arousing. Cas would be attractive in either gender. Dean shook the thought from his head abruptly. 

“What about Chuck? Or Meg? Ooo! What about Crowley?” he asked, snickering to himself. The King of Hell in a dress was something he would love to see. 

Deanna sighed exasperatedly. “It’s a good thing we have a long trip…”

~~~~

“That is not real. Is that real? Is it Excalibur?” Dean asked incredulously. He was standing in the good doctor’s house, staring at a real sword in a stone. 

“No. This...is the Sword of Brunswick. Love of my life,” Dr. Visyak replied, staring fondly at the object. Dean raised an eyebrow at Deana and she shrugged. Women and their rocks. 

“So, uh, what's with the cement shoe?” the other hunter queried, stepping up to get a better look. 

“You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them,” the blonde countered, eying the hunters in front of her. 

“All right. Well, how do we get this puppy out?” Dean folded his hands over his chest. The sword looked to be stuck in there pretty good. 

The doctor laughed at him, her pretty face brightening at his ignorance. 

“Well, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast.” 

“Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl. Do you mind?” Dean asked. 

The freckled hunter pulled up his shirt sleeves and stepped up to the sword. He gripped the handle and gave the sword a strong tug. It didn’t budge. He pulled at it again, yanking the metal object upward, only this time he fell with a thud onto the floor. 

“You okay?” Deana asked, offering him a hand. He pointedly ignored her and pulled himself back up to his feet. 

“Never better,” he muttered, his masculine pride on the line. If King Arthur could pull a stupid sword from a stone, then so could Dean Winchester. 

Dean scaled the stone, hoping a different angle would unstick the weapon. Gripping the weapon again, he heaved upwards. Not even an inch. The hunter gritted his teeth and gave another sharp jerk. Nothing. 

“Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there!” he exclaimed angrily, giving the sword a little kick with his foot. He clambered down from the rock, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Yeah, afraid so,” Dr. Visyak sighed, looking over the object again. 

Deana stepped forward, a small smile on her face. “Well, I have another idea.” 

“What?” the blonde doctor asked suspiciously. 

Her smile exploded on her face. “Well, you're not gonna like it.”

~~  
“You know what? I-I-I don't like this at all! You do realize that this is the single most valuable artifact you have ever touched?!.” Dr. Visyak stuttered, following the two hunters into the room. 

“It's also the only weapon we got. Look, we know what we’re doing, okay? We actually learned it all from Bobby. Hey, whatever happened there, you know he's at least a genius at this. Do you want us to kill that dragon or not?” Dean answered. Surprisingly, Deana’s idea wasn’t half-bad. He had to admit he liked her style. 

“Okay,” the doctor moaned, rubbing her temples with her hands. Her blonde hair was in disarray. 

“Trust me.”

The two hunters knelt down next to the rock and placed the C4 carefully on it. 

“You rocks think you're so smart. All right. Welcome to the 21st century. All right, stand back,” Dean said, smirking. Even in his line of work, he rarely got a chance to play with explosives. 

Unwinding the fuse, Dean motioned for the two women to follow him out of the room. Deana made sure the door was closed properly behind them before giving Dean a nod. 

“Okay. Now...” He detonated the C4. The whole building shook, following a loud explosion, sending both hunters and the doctor to the ground. Dean landed first, Deana landing sprawled across him. 

Deana grinned at him, pushing herself up slightly. “Does this count as playing with myself?” she whispered hotly in his ear, running a hand over his chest. Before Dean could answer, she had already scrambled to her feet, brushing the dust off her jeans. 

“Let’s go see about that sword!” 

Dean got to his feet and offered Dr. Visyak a hand. She took it politely, although she dug her sharp nails into his palm much harder than required. 

The dust was just clearing as the freckled hunter stepped inside, coughing. Experimentally he pulled on the swords handle. It slipped from the rock easily this time, glinting in the dusty light. 

Deana’s face fell as she looked from Dean to the sword and then back to the doctor.

“You've got insurance for this, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful, lovely beta Beng for fixing my mistakes, even thought she doesn't know the show.


End file.
